


First Date

by TheLacedNinja



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Enjoy!, I got nothing more, I suck at tags, Joseph and Sebastian are protective parents, Joseph is brutal as fuck, Leslie their adopted kid, Like super protective!, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Ruvik and Leslie date, Ruvik is kind of a dick, Ruvik likes kissing Leslie, Sebastian and Joseph are married, This date is rather adorable, This is really cute, Winter dates, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie is off limits. Period. Anyone who is friends with him know how overprotective his fathers are, especially when they threaten anyone that dares come near their precious child. However, someone snuck under their radar and is now taking Leslie on a real proper date. Joseph and Sebastian do not like this at all. The two men decide to follow Leslie around on his date with this Ruben or Ruvik or whatever his name is just to make sure their innocent snowball doesn’t get taken advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Joseph and Sebastian are married and adopted Leslie when he was young. Like five. Ruvik is a college student. First date stuff!

Joseph is helping Leslie pick out an outfit for his first official date. Part of the Canadian is thrilled that his son is so excited. He seemed so happy and nervous all at the same time. It was adorable. However, there was the overprotective father part that did not like this idea. Leslie is fifteen years old, sill a baby in his eyes. The person that he is going out with is twenty-one years old. He is legal to drink. But, despite knowing that there is a six-year age gap, he allowed his son to go on this date. Even though he rather keep Leslie in with him and Sebastian watching movies all night. 

Sebastian was more against this date than anyone else. Oh, he was fuming mad when Leslie brought up that someone had asked him out that is in college and an adult. It took Joseph several long talks to finally convince him to let their son go on this date since he seemed to really like the guy. He had to remind him that they had a four-year age gap, but Sebastian simply replied, “We were adults when we started dating and Leslie is an innocent snowball.” Joseph couldn’t argue with that and he was worried as well, so they both agreed to watch the two people from afar without them noticing. 

Currently it was the night of the date and Sebastian is glaring at the door with the coldest glare he could muster. He hadn’t even met this guy before. Leslie told him his name was Ruben, but his friends called him Ruvik. How they met was because one of Leslie’s friend brought him to a party that they were not allowed to go to. Somehow they two got separated, in other words the friend found a hot chick and went to do stuff he rather not think about. Leslie was all alone. He couldn’t call his parents because his phone died. Some drunk guy began to flirt with him, but Leslie was not having any of that. He tried getting away, but he kept persisting. Then entered Ruvik. He scared the guy away and decided to bring Leslie home. Apparently the two hit it off in that car ride because they traded numbers, which now leads up to this night. Sebastian already hated this guy. He did not trust him for a second. 

Joseph then coughed to get his attention. He turned around to see his son all dressed up. He wore a navy blue shirt that was loose and black jeans with converse shoes. He held his white jacket in his arms, a light blush on his cheeks. Sebastian really is a sucker for this kid. He always has been since the day Joseph and him adopted him. He was such a small kid with sweetest blue eyes ever. Leslie was five and had just lost his family in a fire accident. 

Sebastian loved this kid. He was seriously the cutest thing ever. Joseph seemed to feel the same way. They were both over protective. Suddenly a knock at the door disturbed this nice little moment. He opened the door to see a scared man wearing black hooded jacket, dark wash jeans, and a nice pair of shoes. Okay. Leslie was not going out. Nope. Not with this guy. 

“Ruvik,” Leslie smiled walking over to him. Sebastian was about to stop him from getting any closer to the man, but Leslie was already in front of him with a bright smile. Fuck. No one was supposed to make him smile like that but him and Joseph. “Y-you look nice.” That blush. That stupid blush on his cheeks. 

“As do you,” he said in his dark voice. Sebastian looked over to his husband because he did not know how to speak to this man. 

“So, Ruben is it?” Joseph asks stepping in between Sebastian and Leslie’s date. “I’m Joseph, one of Leslie’s fathers.” He extended his hand. Ruvik shook it. 

“Yes,” he said. “Leslie has told me a lot about you two. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And you can call me Ruvik.” 

“Where did you get the name Ruvik from?” Sebastian asked ready to look for any reason to drag his son back away from the man. 

“Just a nickname a friend gave me,” he responded. “I kind of liked it.” 

“It’s interesting,” Joseph said. “Well, before you two go out, there are rules.” Ruvik nodded his head. “You are to have Leslie home no later than ten o’clock, that’s the main one. We do require you not do anything illegal because we will find out. Also, this is a warning, do anything to our son and we will hunt you down. Is that understood?” 

“Perfectly,” he said with a smile. Sebastian wanted to punch it right off. Ruvik’s attention then turned towards the smaller one. “Ready to go?” 

He nodded his head. Leslie turned around and hugged his parents. “I-I’ll be b-back soon. Love you.” He walked out of the apartment with Ruvik. Sebastian went to the window to see which car the older man was driving. He saw Leslie get into a nice black car. He could not exactly tell what kind it was, but he knew what it looked like enough to track them down. 

“Ready?” Joseph asked putting on his jacket. Sebastian nodded. 

“Ready,” he answered. The two went out to the garage. They got into the car. Sebastian drove because he is amazing when it comes to stealth driving. Soon they were off. No one would lay a hand on their little boy. 

 

Leslie sat awkwardly in the car like the first time they met. Ruvik noticed his nervousness. “Is something wrong?” He asked. They stopped at a light. 

“J-just nervous,” he answered; though it was so low he could barely hear it. Perhaps his parents had given him so real hell on this date. Clearly they were very protective. He looked at his date. “S-so, w-where are we going?” 

“Well, that is a surprise,” he smirked a little. Leslie gave him a curious look. “Nothing that your parents wouldn’t approve of.” 

Leslie gave a soft smile. Ruvik had to admit he really enjoyed the little smile that this kid had. It was adorable. He actually understood why the two detectives were so protect over him; he was the cutest fucking thing in the world. After a few minutes of driving they arrived to a nice little bistro. Ruvik parked. He told Leslie to stay right there as he got out of the car. Leslie watched as the older man opened his door. His face became very red and Ruvik had to smirk at that. Leslie is very easy to get embarrassed. His shy personality is simply to die for. 

The two walked into the place. The bistro Ruvik had chosen is a nice little place with nice lights that were dimmed. Leslie saw couples together. A woman then came over to them. Ruvik told her the name the reservation was under. She smiled leading them to a corner booth. Leslie took off his jacket. He looked around. He noticed Ruvik was looking at him. His blush became even darker. The two began talking about little things like school. Ruvik listened to the shy teenager talked. He then looked up to see two detectives coming into the restaurant. He saw Joseph looking around the place. Ruvik acted like he didn’t see them, instead putting all his attention on the adorable date he had. 

Their waitress then came over to ask if they would like anything to drink. Ruvik ordered a coffee while Leslie asked for hot chocolate. Since it was winter the teenager like stuff that was warm and sweet. “You should try some of their brownies,” Ruvik said. He did not miss how his eyes lit up. “We’ll order some when we leave.” 

“W-where are we g-going next?” He asked, curious about what this man has planned. 

Ruvik actually could not wait to reveal his plans to the younger. “An art gallery,” he smirked. Leslie loved art. He knew that. He loved paintings, sculptures, and anything else considered art. “It’s an outside gallery because the paint changes color as it gets colder. I thought it would interest you.” 

Leslie nodded his head with a big smile on his face. “Y-yes,” he said with a smile. He wanted to hug Ruvik for thinking about that, but resisted the urge. “I-I would like that.” 

Ruvik then looked up at where the two detectives were sitting. He had evil little thoughts to torture them. He moved some white hair out of his face causing a pink blush to appear on his cheeks. Inside he was chuckling seeing the faces of the two men. Joseph almost bent a spoon and Sebastian looked like he was about to go over there and smack him. But that would ruin the date and make Leslie hate them. Oh, Ruvik would have fun with this. 

The waitress returned with the drinks and asked if they wanted anything to eat. Ruvik ordered for the two of them since he really had been planning this date. Ruvik hardly ever dated and when he did the person had to be special. Well, it can’t get more special than Leslie Oda-Castellanos. He had talked to Leslie gradually getting information on the food he liked. Since this place was mainly Italian with French infusion, he knew exactly what tor order. Once the order was in place the woman walked away. Now it was back to pleasant conversations, giving Leslie light little touches, and driving his parents up the wall. This date was going to be a lot more fun that anticipated. 

 

Sebastian could not stand the sight. It sickened him to no end. Fucking guy touching his innocent snowball. The older man first remembered the first time he called Leslie that. It was when they first adopted him is when Joseph called him that because he was covered in snow. From then on Sebastian referred to his son as that, a snowball. But seeing him with this man that was so much older and covered in scars in not his ideal person for his son. He just wished that man would stop touching his tiny snowball! 

Joseph ordered their food, though it was light because they were more concerned about their son. The younger man saw Leslie laughing a little. As much as he hated to admit it, their son did seem like he was having a good time. Still, it was annoying that their child is being so entranced by this person. He will honestly have to do more research into Ruben or Ruvik or whatever his name was. Bottom line, he would not let his child date someone who he did not trust. 

Their food came. Sebastian just kept glaring at him. “Seb, hasn’t our training taught you anything?” Joseph asked trying to at least act like they were here casually. “Don’t look suspicious.” 

“He already knows we’re here,” Sebastian said motioning to Ruvik. Joseph looked up. The man had an arm wrapped around Leslie. That stupid booth is too personal. Leslie was not even fighting him. Just then Ruvik looked at the very place they were setting. 

“Fuck,” he said. “He did notice us. How? We were so careful.” 

“He’s too smart,” he answered ready to just destroy the man that dare lay a single hand on his precious son. “Do you think we can get Connelly to arrest him for speeding and Leslie would be forced to go home?” 

“Don’t you think it will be strange if Oscar stops him for speeding?” Joseph asked. Sebastian looked at him. His husband rolled his eyes. “Think about it. Oscar is practically family and wouldn’t it be strange if someone he has seen his entire life suddenly arrest his date? Think, Seb.” 

“Then another cop maybe,” Sebastian said. Joseph slapped his head. “Ouch.” 

“We just have to make sure Ruvik doesn’t do anything to him,” Joseph said motioning to the couple ahead of them. Sebastian sighed. 

“I really hate that we love that kid so much,” the older man complained. Joseph smiled. 

“Besides, it doesn’t seem like he is doing something Leslie doesn’t approve of,” he pointed out. Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“He just better not try hurting our child,” he said. “Or I swear to god…” 

“You’ll have his ass arrested,” Joseph finished earning him an annoyed look. Sebastian sighed looking at the man he loved. “I worry too. But we can’t disappoint him.” 

“You’re right,” he looked down at his water. “Like always.” The man then began to eat his meal. “But I sure as hell am not letting them out of our sights.” 

“Damn straight,” Joseph said. Sebastian looked at his husband with the most pain expression on his face. That was no unlike Joseph. Clearly the other man sensed this since his face heated up. “Just shut up. We need to make sure we keep up with them.” 

 

The dinner was finished within and hour and half. Ruvik had ordered something the brownies to go because he knew that Leslie wanted to have them and they still had an art gallery to get to. Ruvik and him left, with the two overprotective fathers hot on their trail. The two got back into the car. They began driving. Ruvik looked in the mirror to see them still following. Honestly, he kind of wanted them gone now. That way he and Leslie could truly spend some alone time together. Seriously, during the time in the booth he loved how Leslie would cuddle beside him while his arm was draped over his shoulders. 

Yet, he was cursed to have two annoying detectives follow them. They soon arrived to the place. It was set up in a little park beside the normal art gallery. Ruvik helped Leslie out of the car. The two walked towards the little walkway that displayed the entirety of the exhibit. Leslie had wide eyes. He then did something that he was not expecting, a soft hand grabbed his own. Leslie smiled at his date leaning his head against his arm. The teenager walked slowly with Ruvik as they looked at the art that was displayed. 

The pictures were stunning. Ruvik was right about the paintings since part of the pictures were beginning to change colors. Leslie loved this. His eyes shined brightly looking at everything displayed. Ruvik did not care so much for art, but he enjoyed seeing the boy love the artist’s creation. They spent some time walking around the exhibit talking about the paintings and random topics. Ruvik looked at the place the two detectives hiding at and picked up Leslie’s hand, kissing it on the center of the hand. Leslie blushed deeply. The man could practically hear the rage of the two parents. He wanted to do more, but he would wait for Leslie’s consent. 

After spending some time looking at the art the two took a nice little walk. Leslie stayed close to Ruvik. His hands stayed tangled with the older man. They stopped at a little bench. Leslie nestled close to his date. The older man looked down at the teenager. He kissed the top of his head. Blue eyes looked up at him. Before he could say something Leslie leaned up and kissed him gently. The kiss that the teenager gave him was a short and gentle one, but it was enough to convince Ruvik to hold onto the chin to continue kissing him. They broke away from the kiss. 

Leslie had a bright blush on his face. Ruvik ran a thumb across his cheek. He knew that his parents were most likely freaking out, but this time it did not matter about irritating the overprotective parents. He had Leslie in his arms right now. They kissed more, this time Ruvik deepening the kiss. The smaller was very responsive to every little action. He felt delicate hands hold onto his shoulders. 

The two broke away again. Leslie was blushing furiously. Ruvik kissed the top of his head. “Do you think your parents will let us do this again?” He asked. 

“M-maybe,” Leslie answered. He nestled closer to Ruvik. 

“Well, it’s getting late,” he said getting up. Leslie looked displeased that Ruvik left his side. The man helped him up, bringing him close. “Leslie, I do hope that we can do this again.” 

“M-me too,” he said. The two began walking back to the car. Ruvik opened the door for him. Once he got into the driver’s seat he saw Leslie blushing furiously. The older man raised an eyebrow. Leslie then leaned up and kissed him. He sat down looking away. 

The man looked at the time. It was only nine-thirty. Well, perhaps he could get to the apartment in time for him to kiss Leslie more intensely. He smirked. Ruvik drove away quickly. He was going to enjoy this time with Leslie. At least while he was in the car no one would see them together. 

 

Joseph and Sebastian had left before the two people. They did not want Leslie to think that they followed him, which was very true. Joseph felt that their son could be trusted. He would never do anything they did not approve of. Sebastian knew that was true as well, but Ruvik was older than him and much taller. He honestly did not trust the guy. Sebastian saw that it was nine-forty. Twenty minutes until ten. The two fathers saw the car pull up. Well, at least he was early. The strange thing is that they were not getting out. Why were they not getting out? What was that man doing to their child? 

“I’m going down there,” Sebastian said looking at the time. “Seriously, he cannot be doing anything good.” 

“Give them another five minutes,” Joseph said glaring at the car. 

“I am not waiting another five minutes,” Sebastian said beginning to make his way to the door. “That man could be doing really bad things to our son.” He opened the door. 

“Seb, close the door they are coming up,” Joseph said. Sebastian closed the door and the two acted like they were watching a movie. They heard talking outside. Sebastian resisted every urge to jump up from his place on the couch to smack Ruvik senseless. Leslie then walked in with a light pink blush on his cheeks. He saw both her parents were still up. “Hey, how was the date?” Joseph asked. 

“Fun,” he responded with a smile. “H-he asked me out a-again. C-can I?” 

“We’ll think about it,” Sebastian said. Joseph nodded in agreement. Leslie nodded and then began to take off his jacket. He walked back to his room. Joseph looked up at his husband. “We’re saying no, right?” 

“Well…” 

“Come on Jojo,” he said. “We are not letting that man see our child again.” 

“Well…” Joseph looked at his husband. “While watching them go on their date it seemed like they really liked each other. Sort of reminded me of when we first began to go out. Perhaps we could let them go out again. Besides, Ruvik didn’t seem to hurt Leslie in any way.” 

“I don’t trust him,” Sebastian said. 

“Neither do I, but he makes Leslie happy,” he said. “Besides, wouldn’t you want our son to let us know about his relationships rather than sneaking around us? At least if they see each other with our knowledge Leslie will keep us informed of their activities.” 

“Ugh, you’re right,” he complained. “Like always. Well, we should let him know that they are allowed to see each other again.” 

The two got up and went to their child’s room. Leslie was wrapped up in a blanket texting, most likely Ruvik. Joseph knocked on the door and smiled up at his parents. “I-is something wrong?” 

“No,” Joseph said. “We just wanted to say that you have our permission to see Ruvik. But only if you inform us of any future dates you are planning to have.” 

Leslie jumped up and hugged his parents. “Thank you,” he said looking down at his phone. Joseph smiled. Sebastian then noticed something on the base of his son’s neck. It was small, so it would not be noticed if someone was casually. However, being a detective he did notice it. A small little hickey was at the base of his son’s neck. Ruvik that bastard touched his son more than he should have. He tapped Joseph’s shoulder and pointed out the blemish. Joseph stopped smiling. Leslie stiffened looking at his parents’ agree expressions. He was worried that he wouldn’t see Ruvik again. 

“Okay,” Joseph began adjusting his glasses. “You can still see him again, but not for a few months.” He walked out of the room. Sebastian knew he was going to add more. He came back in. “And if you even want to see him again then you will have to inform us at least two weeks prior and even then you need spend any time with him here. Understood?” 

“Th-that’s not fair,” Leslie said. 

“I think it is fair,” Joseph said. “He did give you that hickey. I think that he really shouldn’t have done that to you on the first date.” 

“B-but I…” 

“Don’t finish that, kid,” Sebastian said knowing full what he was saying. “Seriously, don’t want to make your father any angrier than he already is.” Leslie stayed silent. 

“Good,” Joseph said. “Goodnight. Let us know when you two want to have a date. Remember, two weeks in advance.” Joseph kissed the top of his son’s head before walking out. Sebastian ruffled his hair before following after his husband. Leslie sighed looking down at his phone. This was all Ruvik’s fault, also his fault. He fell on his bed. He thought about the date with a fond smile on his face. Well, even if seeing the man would become harder he was happy they were dating. He saw the message on his phone. 

'Can’t wait to see you again. It was fun. Goodnight, Leslie.'

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! I love writing these Ruvik and Leslie stuff! Wish I wrote more. Well, maybe I will. Who knows! Also, love the overprotective parents! It's like really funny to write haha... Anyways, hope you enjoy it! I might write more, but you never honestly know with me! I just had been playing around with this. Hope you liked it!


End file.
